All The Bells And Whistles
by aolurker
Summary: Maura loves to soak in her bathtub. She loves it even more when Jane joins her (for more than just soaking, of course).


**Title:** All The Bells And Whistles  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
**Rating:** M (for sMut and also Mild kink)  
**Summary:** Maura loves to soak in her bathtub. She loves it even more when Jane joins her...for more than just soaking.  
**Notes:** If you're looking for plot or character development, don't look here. If you're looking for sexitimes, then do look here. This originally started out as another entry to 'Things That Turn Maura Isles On" but I decided to make it stand alone instead.  
**Notes 2:** As always, da muse loves da feedback. :)

* * *

**All The Bells and Whistles**

She knew when she bought the tub that she really didn't need the larger model. She knew she didn't need three different settings on the jets. She knew she didn't need the one with the constant flow feature. And she knew she didn't need the underwater mounted lights.

She knew didn't need any of it.

But it was times like this that she was thankful she had indulged herself with all those extra bells and whistles anyway.

Because times like this made them all worth it: immersed to her neck in warm water and bubbles, arms easily resting on either side of the tub, multiple jets blowing water at their lowest setting, just enough to keep the water gently moving and heated, the only lighting in the bathroom those aforementioned underwater lights, casting an ethereal glow and setting a perfect mood. But best yet, there was plenty of room for her. And for Jane.

She hadn't even known Jane when she'd ordered the tub. But now it seemed as if it was made specifically for the two of them.

The M.E. would have smiled to herself with pride over her foresight... that is, if she hadn't at this particular moment been so completely otherwise distracted.

So very distracted.

By Jane.

Distracted by the feel of Jane's legs and feet sliding against her own. Distracted by the supple press of Jane's breasts against her back, the fleeting brush of Jane's lips against the side of her neck. But mostly distracted by Jane's hands as they wandered over the doctor's body.

So Maura simply let out a contended hum, let her head fall back on Jane's shoulder, and let herself be distracted.

...

Which Jane was perfectly happy to do, slowly, tenderly, and very, very thoroughly. For though long soaks in a tub generally weren't Jane's thing, long soaks in a tub with Maura? Well that was a different matter entirely.

The detective generously soaped up her hands before dipping them back under the water and running them slickly over as much of Maura's skin as her long reach would allow. Down the outside of Maura's hips, back up the doctor's quads, tracing light circles, meaningless patterns on Maura's stomach, tickling the sensitive inner juncture of pelvis and leg. Up and down and across over and over again, minutes on end.

Maura knew the drawn out attentions were meant to sooth and relax, but she also knew – they both also knew – that they were meant to slowly excite and slowly seduce, as well.

And they were doing exactly that.

Maura hummed again in contentment.

Jane smiled to herself as she asked quietly, tenderly, "Feeling good, sweetie?"

What would have been another hum of contentment from Maura was just then transformed into more of a moan as Jane also chose that moment to bring her hands up to cup and gently squeeze each of Maura's breasts.

Jane smiled to herself again at the sound and repeated the action, this time a little less gently, drawing another lovely, and this time slightly higher pitched, moan. The detective brushed her thumbs over Maura's nipples once, twice, drawing more sounds from the doctor, before she lessened her grip and then unexpectedly (an unwelcomely) pulled her hands off and entirely away from Maura's body.

"Oh, hush," Jane said quietly and with chuckle in her voice when Maura's sounds of pleasure were replaced with ones of protest over the loss of Jane's touch. The detective grabbed the bar of soap near her head and re-lathered up her hands before once again returning them under the warm water, and returning them to Maura's breasts before seductively concluding her earlier admonishment, with a low, gravelly promise, "You know I'm not done with you."

Jane then chuckled again, knowingly this time, when she felt Maura's ass tighten and back arch slightly over the small pulse of arousal Jane's words and the return of Jane's hands on her skin had elicited in the lighter haired woman. God, she loved how responsive Maura was in times like this, how attuned to Jane she was, how desperate for Jane she already was.

...

So the detective again took her time, enjoying the build-up and enjoying just playing with the body in front of her, the ample amount of flesh in her hands, fingers and palms gliding easily, squeezing and sliding, Maura's body beginning to move more and more, respond more and more as Jane's grip tightened and lessened, as her long fingers twirled around Maura's areolae, as her thumbs passed over and teased Maura's puckered nipples, over and over and over.

And when she had teased then long enough, when she had teased them into hardened little buds, that's when she took them between her thumb and forefinger and began to pinch. Sending a signal, alluding to what was coming, treating them and treating Maura just as she knew Maura liked.

The doctor moaned and squeezed her thighs together. For, she understood the signal, she recognized what was coming. And yes, she did like it.

Jane continued to pinch, tighter, and then looser, tugging a little, tweaking a little, sometimes alternating nipples, sometimes giving equal attention, all the time ratcheting up the intensity. More seconds, minutes perhaps went by, Maura bit her lip over the increased sensation, the increased pressure, the increased pulling, the increased twisting, Maura's back again arching as then Jane's fingers became more determined, pressed tighter, tighter, god, so tight, tighter than before, so much tighter than before, ugh, almost too tight...

...until the nubbins slipped, as Jane knew they would, from her soapy grasp, pulling a relieved yet also disappointed gasp this time from the ever more aroused woman in the detective's arms.

Jane then simply moved her hands over Maura's breasts in small circles, feeling the hardened buds below her palms, letting the flow of water and her gentle touch sooth Maura's nipples. She leaned down, craning her neck a little to place a soft kiss on the side of Maura's open mouth. "They're a little sensitive tonight," the detective observed of Maura's nipples.

"Mmm," Maura agreed. For they were. As were other parts of her anatomy about now.

Jane smiled to herself again, knowing by Maura's non-verbal response that the doctor was just where the detective wanted her, was feeling just as the detective wanted her to feel. Putty. Jane then continued to gently caress Maura's breast with one hand as she lifted the other out of the tub again, this time to reach behind her for the object she'd brought with her into the bathroom earlier.

"Then they're really going to like these," Jane said softly, continuing off her observation as she pinched one of Maura's nipples again, this time to prepare it for the small but rather firm clamp she then closed on it.

Maura's eyes shot open, she sat up a little straighter in the tub, and another gasp was drawn from her lips, followed by a quick intake of breath as second clamp, connected to the first via a small chain, tightened on her other nipple. "Jaa... Jane..." A third and fourth gasp, this time accompanied with words, almost, tumbled from the doctor's mouth as the detective gave the aforementioned chain two small quick tugs.

"Yes, sweetie?" Jane replied, as she slowly this time pulled the chain away from Maura's body and chest, slowly but surely increasing the tug and pull, slowly but surely increasing the sensations, the borderline pain building in Maura's nipples, the doctor again arching her back, this time in an attempt to lessen the bite, pushing her head back against Jane's shoulder, jutting her chest out, eyes slamming back shut, 100% focused on the various and conflicting sensations now flying through her body, the comforting warmth of the encompassing water contrasted with the sharp pinch of her flesh, the gentle tone of Jane's voice contrasting with the relentless pull of the detective's hand, but most of all, the growing ache in her nipples contrasting with a very, very *different* kind of growing ache lower down her body.

Oh god, oh god. "Ahh!"

Jane released the chain at Maura's panting gasp, allowing the doctor some reprieve, and the smaller woman's body slumped somewhat in response, though her breathing was still elevated, and a small crease of concentration still remained on the doctor's forehead. The detective then comforted and soothed Maura's flesh again as best she could, though the constant pressure of the clamps didn't allow for any full relief. Which was just as well.

"Feel good, baby?" Jane whispered as she twirled her fingers around the steel and compressed flesh.

Maura winced as Jane flicked one trapped nub and gave a quick shake of her head, pretending to deny what they both knew to be true:

Yes, it felt good.

It felt very good.

It hurt, yes. But that didn't stop it from also feeling so effing fantastic.

But no so so effing fantastic that Maura wouldn't rather have Jane's hands making other parts – other increasingly needy parts – of her body feel good, instead. And so she said as much... or at least tried to.

"Jane..." Maura's voice caught and trailed off as Jane's fingers tweaked once again.

"Jane..." Maura began again after a moment, "I want..." she managed to get out before gasping and being cut off again, this time the result of a small but sustained pull of the chain from Jane's hand.

Maura was powerless to do anything but breathe through the pressure, until Jane eased the chain once more, "You want what, sweetie?" she then responded to Maura quietly and a little teasingly, knowing it was her own purposeful actions that were causing the doctor's difficulties in expressing herself, and knowing there was more of that to come.

Maura bit her lip a moment, trying to gather what was left of her functioning brain cells while also unconsciously moving her back against Jane's front, unconsciously trying to express with her body what she knew Jane already knew, before trying one more time, "I want..."

Maura's next words were lost in another part gasp, and this time also part cry, as Jane grabbed the clamps between her fingers and applied that much more pressure to them, pinching Maura's nipples that much tighter, causing multiple shocks to run from Maura's chest to her core, the doctor's body responding all on its own, pressing her legs tightly together, clenching her ass, curving her back, and gripping the sides of the tub from the sensation. Ungh!

Jane, though still smiling to herself and still fully enjoying this particular part of their game, did finally relent and decide that she had teased Maura enough. She once more eased the pressure on Maura's trapped buds and just very gently drew small circles on the undersides of Maura's breasts as she began to speak to her softly but hotly, and so fucking seductively, "Do you want me to touch you, baby? Is that what you want?"

Maura was capable of little more than moaning in response.

Jane smirked and continued, "Do you want me inside you?"

Maura's mouth fell open, her head moved in a small nod. Yes, yes that was what she wanted, god that was what she wanted, yes please!

Jane once again moved her hands closer to Maura's nipples and lightly traced around the small vices on them, lowing her voice even more, whispering a series of questions she already knew the answer to, "And when I touch you, am I going to find out the truth about how much you enjoyed these clamps? Am I going to find you soaking wet?" Jane placed her mouth right next to Maura's ear and asked, "Am I going to find it easy to make you come?"

...

Ah, fuck! Fuck! Easy was an understatement! Jane's distinctively gravelly and sexy voice and the questions she was asking *alone* were nearly enough to make Maura come!

"Jane...Jane please!"

"Mmmm, you know I love it when you beg," Jane murmured in response. And she did love it, god, she loved it; loved it when Maura begged almost as much as Maura loved begging.

"Please, please, please," Maura pleaded in response, right on cue, and almost in time with the now very insistent pulsing of her core.

It was Jane having to suppress a moan this time for there was no other way to describe this than fucking delicious! The way this woman responded to her... the way this woman trusted her... the way this woman made her feel... Ugh... All she wanted right now was to return that feeling, to *show* Maura that feeling.

So with a final small tug, a final gasp from Maura, Jane granted Maura's request: she finally relinquished the small chain, relinquished the flesh her hands had been holding, and moved those hands closer to where Maura wanted them, closer to where Maura needed them. The detective slid both hands down off Maura's breasts, down past the M.E.'s stomach, even down past Maura's core, spreading each one out on the insides of either of Maura's thighs, thighs quivering now in anticipation.

"Yes... Jane please..." Maura whispered again, pleaded again, begged again, as she spread her knees as best she could in the confines, making herself available, opening herself to her lover even more, giving herself to her lover even more.

Jane made Maura wait just a moment or two longer, savoring this last bit of the tease as she tickled the skin of Maura's thighs, turned her head to place a tender kiss on Maura's cheek, before whispering in her ear a simple word, acquiescence, fulfillment, "Okay."

And with that she drew her hands back up and allowed them to come in contact with Maura's core...

...at which point both women let out a sound of utter pleasure.

...

"God, you're so fuckin' wet," Jane husked as she moved three fingers of one hand purposely through Maura's so very slick, so very hot, folds, up and down and around, ensuring that viscous and copious moisture was well and thoroughly distributed.

"Jane...I need..." Maura, brain having lost most of its power of language, couldn't finish the sentence. Couldn't put into words the pure need she had.

But she didn't have to. Jane knew. Knew what Maura needed. Knew what she was asking for.

"I know, babe, I know. And I'm going to give you what you need," Jane dipped two fingers from both hands into the pool of moisture at Maura's entrance then ran those fingers up and down Maura's slit one more time as she continued, "I'm going to make you come, god, I'm going to make you come so hard," Jane rasped.

"Unnnngggg, yes," was about all Maura could muster in response to that, her inner muscles clamping down on nothing, her hips pushing up to meet Jane's hand, her own hands once again gripping the sides of the tub, her body ready, ready, waiting, waiting...

...but then waiting no more as Jane finally, finally, god finally, penetrated Maura with two fingers as best and as far as she could and as swiftly as she could given their positions, drawing a loud cry this time from the doctor. The detective then began to slowly at first and then more quickly move her fingers within the doctor, curling and scissoring and pulsing and circling and teasing, even as she continued to speak, "But, first Maura," Jane pulled out almost all the way swirled her fingers around the sensitive skin at the doctor's entrance, then pushed back in, "I want you resist as long as possible, okay?" The detective curled her fingers, then briefly, very briefly added a third, just up to the detective's first digit, stretching the doctor, stretching her and drawing another cry, before shoving just two fingers back fully in.

God...god...

"I want you to resist," Jane repeated, but then brought her second hand into the action, placing two fingers directly atop Maura's until now neglected clit, causing the doctor's entire body to spasm and her breath to catch. "Resist as long as you can, okay?" Jane repeated one more time, not to torture Maura, but because she knew it would be that much better the longer Maura held it back.

However, as Jane started to move the fingers resting at Maura's apex, she knew Maura wouldn't be able to hold back that long.

So the detective placed one final kiss on Maura's cheek, sped up the movement and pressure of her fingers, and whispered, "But when you can't resist any longer, I want you to just give in to it and let yourself go."

"Ahhh... Ahhh, yes... Ah!" Maura was operating on instinct at this point, internal muscles now gripping Jane's intruding fingers, hips moving in time to Jane's movements, though with less and less coordination, nipples aching and pulsing with each beat of her heart and with each flick of Jane's fingers over her clit, feet kicking slightly looking for purchase, arms anchored trying to steady herself, trying, trying, trying to resist the oncoming tide. "Jane!"

"That's right, baby, as long as you can," Jane continued to scissor and curl her fingers as best she could, continued the pattern up and down Maura's tip, pushing the doctor, driving her, knowing it wouldn't last much longer , it couldn't possibly by much longer, wanting it to be so good, so incredibly good for Maura.

And it was going to be, god it was going to be! The building pain in her still trapped nipples as well as her own determination helped hold off the impending orgasm just a few seconds longer, allowing the pressure to build that much more, allowing the pleasure to build that much more, just a few more seconds, allowing the resulting peak to be that much...fucking... oh, fuck...

Maura's body went completely still and rigid for a split second.

She had held back for as long as she could. She had resisted as long as she could.

But, at this point, resistance was futile.

So she did as Jane asked. She gave into it.

She let herself go.

Her whole body then arced as the pleasure topped out and radiated outwards from Jane's fingers in and on her center. She tried to reign in her thrashing as much possible, tried not to cause too much water to spill all over the place, but mostly tried not to kick so much that Jane would lose hold of her, would lose contact with her, would lose her ability to keep that pleasure coming and coming and coming, and oh my god! "Ahh, Jane! Jane! Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes!"

Throughout it all, Jane somehow did manage to hold on, hold on and keep on, moving her fingers, moving her hands, cradling Maura to her body, giving verbal encouragement, drawing it out, forcing it longer, god, it was amazing!

Of course, it could only be drawn out so long. Eventually, Maura's body lost its impetus, the pleasure that had burst through her began to recede, and the tone of her cries began to change.

Jane eased off then, slowing her movements, lightening the pressure, before stilling both hands entirely.

Immediately then, with two fingers still remaining inside the doctor, Jane withdrew her hand from Maura's clit to quickly reach up and release one very tortured and tender and sore nipple and then the other, the sudden burst of pain a necessary evil, one drawing a plaintive and real cry, but one that also passed quickly with Jane's quiet words and comforting embrace.

And that final release, that final removal of intense sensation allowed Maura's body to fully collapse into that embrace, the doctor's muscles becoming jelly, her mind going completely blank.

The only thing she was aware of was how she felt. She felt sated. She felt safe.

She felt loved.

...

Quiet.

Jane just held Maura.

Held her and reveled in her own high.

It was a different high than what the woman in her arms had just had, but it was a high nevertheless. Because, really, for Jane there was very little that could compare to what she'd just experienced: Maura Isles writhing in her arms and Maura Isles screaming out her name as the detective made the doctor come.

Fuck. There was *nothing* that could compare that.

Well, okay, except maybe two things. And this was one of them:

Holding Maura afterwards. And kissing her. And protecting her. And comforting her.

And hearing Maura murmur, "I love you."

And knowing how genuine – how real – those quiet words were.

Jane's heart skipped a beat. Every time.

"I love you, too, Maur," Jane replied softly as she squeezed her arms around the doctor a little tighter, and kissed her gently one last time.

Maura accepted the kiss and then, blissful and smiling contentedly, settled back into Jane's body, allowing herself to just bask for a few more minutes before she knew they'd have to get out of this tub.

This amazing thank-the-gods-I-had-the-foresight-to-buy-it fancy tub with all the bells and whistles.

...


End file.
